I Don't Wanna Dance
by you're looking sexy
Summary: Quinn Fabray is attending college in NYC, and the last person she had ever expected is her roommate. How can she move on with her life when such a huge part of her past has followed her? Faberry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! Unfortunately for my Naomily fans, I've lost my inspiration for Peas and Carrots, but that doesn't mean I won't get back to it eventually! This is Faberry, and who doesn't love them, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Getting the hell out of Lima has been my one and only goal since my thirteenth birthday. My parents forgot my birthday, both too busy getting drunk to remember. Who wants to remember anyways? That's all everyone tries to do, every day: forget. Forget about the past and pray that the future is better. It never is.<p>

So, I'm Quinn Fabray, Christian cheerleader extroidinaire. Supposedly also sort of a slut, and a myriad of other adjectives that people who think that they know me like to use. I don't think there is one single person who actually knows me, and that doesn't necessarily bother me. I'm still young, and have only met the small percentage of people that live in Podunk, Ohio. Most of them suck.

"Quinnie! You're dinner's getting cold, sweetie!" I look from the wall I was staring at to the clock on my night stand. Two o'clock in the afternoon. I ignore my obviously drunk mother and walk down the stairs and out the front door, grabbing my car keys on the way. Two more days and I'm out of here.

I drive over to Mercedes' house, not wanting to deal with anyone else at the moment. I park my car in the driveway and walk up to the front door. Before I can knock, a large black man opens the door and greets me jovially.

"Quinn, haven't seen you in a while!"

"Sorry sir, I've been...busy."

"You teenagers, always so busy with the texting and the Facebook and whatnot." I smile at his mini-rant, but he isn't finished yet. "Technology has ruined the potential of our youth! Quinn, I'll tell ya, in my day-"

"Daddy, I'm sure Quinn didn't come here to listen to your childhood stories." Mercedes smiles warmly at me and I smile back. Our friendship has become rock solid ever since she let me stay with her during what has been dubbed babygate. Mr. Jones just walks past me out of the house mumbling something about kids these days.

"Come on in, girl." I look up to find Mercedes looking at me expectantly. I nod and smile before walking into what has become my second home. We walk into Mercedes' bedroom and sit down on her bed. She knows I came to talk. "So, what's goin' on? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just my parents getting to me again. I can't wait to get out of here for good." Mercedes looks sad at the mention of my moving, and I realize why. "'Cedes, you know I'm gonna miss you, right?" She nods.

"I'm just...disappointed. I wish my parents had the money to send me to New York."

"Well, I would take your parents over mine any day."

"Quinn, I didn't mean-"

"No, I know. I just...wish my parents cared that I was moving, instead of just funding it like some kind of charity."

"I know. I'm sorry, Quinn."

"Nothing for you to be sorry for, 'Cedes." I say with a smile so she knows that I'm over it. "I'm just glad to be leaving. Except that I'll miss my best friend."

"I'll miss you too Quinn. But I'll visit and you'll visit and we'll still be tight." We smile at eachother and she holds up her fist. I pound it awkwardly and we laugh together. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss you like crazy, Whitebread."

"And I'll miss you too Chocolate Milk."

* * *

><p>I put the last of my boxes into my car and shut the trunk. Eighteen years of my life fits into the trunk of a car. Hm.<p>

I walk into my house to say goodbye to my parents. I look around and spot my mother in the kitchen sitting at the island in our kitchen.

"Mom, I'm going now."

"Okay, Quinnie, be back in time for dinner." I sigh heavily. Of course she forgot. What else is new.

"No, mom. I'm leaving for college. In New York City." She looks at me briefly before looking back at the bottle of alcohol in front of her. She gave up on glasses a long time ago.

"Oh. Have fun." She whispers. I stare at her in disbelief.

"That's it? Have fun? I thought you cared more than that, mother, but I guess I thought wrong." I say coldly before storming out. I get in my car and make the tears stay in my eyes. She doesn't deserve my tears. She's my mom and I'll always love her, but she wasn't there when I needed her. That's something that I will never be able to forget. I'm successful at keeping the tears at bay and I focus on driving.

* * *

><p>The drive is about nine hours, so I only stop three times for food and bathroom breaks. I'm determined to make the whole trip without stopping. When I arrive in NYC, it's about three in the afternoon. I'm attending NYU on a partial academic scholarship, my parents are covering the rest. My mom did end up letting my dad move back in after I did. His money is the only benefit.<p>

I find my way to the dorms, and find somebody who can show me to my dorm. Even with my scholarship and my father's money, I couldn't get a single. Apparently they're nearly impossible to get into. When I get to my dorm, the helpful guy hands me my key and I thank him. He leaves and I look around the room. My roomate hasn't arrived yet, so I pick the left side of the room. I throw the bag I brought with me on my bed to claim it as mine and head back down to my car to get more stuff.

When I return there is a bag on the other bed that is strikingly familiar, but I can't place it. As I'm pondering why it looks so familiar, I hear a gasp, also very familiar, from behind me. I spin around and my jaw drops.

"Berry?" I whisper in disbelief. We stare at eachother for a minute before she finds her voice.

"Hello, Quinn. I can honestly say that you are the absolute last person I expected to find upon arrival, however this highly fortuitous event seems to be the kind of thing that would happen to us considering the sour note our relationship left off on." My jaw is still open as I try to process what she just said. What ends up coming out is no more than a whispered "uh huh." She sighs before turning around.

"Wait." I whisper, and she stops and turns back around. "Where are you going?"

"To get more of my things. That is, of course, assuming that you are not going to demand an immediate roomate change, in which case I will not bother bringing my things to this room if I am simply going to have to move them again." She looks at me expectantly. I finally snap out of my shock, and respond harshly.

"Damn right, I want a new roomate. What are the chances? _Really_?" Her face falls and I feel bad. I didn't want to be that coldhearted HBIC anymore. Rachel being here is going to complicate that, but who better to start making amends with than your former enemy? Right? She turns to leave, and I stop her again. "No, wait. I don't mean that. You can bring your stuff up. I don't want a new roomate." I force the last part out because I really could do without Rachel Berry as my roomate, even if I am trying out this whole "being nice" thing. Her face lights up, and she runs away, probably so I don't change my mind again.

I turn around and sigh. This really is going to be a hell of an experience.

* * *

><p>Rachel comes back in with about five boxes stacked on top of each other.<p>

"Damn Berry, did you leave anything at home?" I take three of the five boxes and set them on the floor. She sets the other two on her bed and gives me a small glare.

"I need all this stuff." I stare at her, expecting there to be more. When she stays silent and starts looking confused, I finally speak.

"I cannot believe that you just said something in less than fifty words. I applaud you." I say with a smirk. She looks upset before smiling slightly.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Quinn." My expression softens and I smile at her. Maybe this "nice" thing won't be so bad after all.

"Well, I bet I'm gonna find out." I smile at her once more before going to my car to get the rest of my stuff. I'm able to get it all in one trip, and I toss it on the floor before throwing myself on my bed. I smile lazily because I am finally out of that sorry excuse for a city. I hope to never return. Rachel comes back in with two more boxes and shuts the door behind her.

"That's everything. Are you going to unpack?" She says, looking at me disapprovingly.

"Don't push your luck, Berry. Step off." She goes about unpacking her things with just an eyeroll in response. I think she knows that I'm not going to be nearly as awful as I used to be. I mean, I had already started to tolerate her during senior year, and one might even go as far as to call us aquantainces by the end. I have always known that me and Rachel could've been great friends. We have a lot in common when we acknowledge it. If I had taken my head out of my ass and gotten to know her, I know it would've been awesome. It still can be, if we both let it.

"Really, Quinn. You should unpack." I sigh dramatically before rolling out of my bed and onto the floor.

"Yes, mother." She giggles at me before going back to what she was doing. I take Rachel's advice and start unpacking my stuff. "So, Berry."

"Rachel." I look at her confusedly. "Could you please call me Rachel?" She asks shyly. I nod slightly.

"So, Rachel." It's weird, but a good kind of weird. "What happened to Juliard?" She freezes and I think I might have struck a cord.

"I didn't get in." She whispers. My eyebrows go up in shock.

"What? How could you not get in? You, of all-"

"Quinn. Could we not talk about that right now please?" She looks at me sadly, hurt in her eyes. I nod.

"I'm sorry." She nods.

"It's okay." She mumbles distractedly. I go about my work, Rachel seemingly lost in thought.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of continued silence and unpacking, I plop down on the floor and sigh. Rachel stops what she's doing to look over at me, eyebrow raised and smirk in place.<p>

"What?" I question, feeling slightly uncomfortable under her gaze.

"What on Earth are you doing?" She asks, clearly amused.

"Um, sitting. Should I not be?"

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Why not?" I smile and she smiles back.

"It's just not the most orthodox place to sit is all."

"Well, I like sitting on the floor, so get used to it. Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Wanna go eat?" She looks at me for a moment before blinking once and responding.

"Sure Quinn. Let's eat."

I get to my feet and walk out of the room, leaving the door open so she knows to follow me. She catches up and we walk in silence. We reach the cafeteria and we grab our food before sitting at a table across from each other. We eat in silence and I look up to find Rachel staring at me curiously.

"What, is there something on my face?" She seems to snap out of her reverie at my question and shakes her head no.

"Sorry, you're just being so...nice, for lack of a better word. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop here." I smile sadly.

"It's not going to Rach, I promise. I might snap every once in a while, but old habits die hard, right?" She smiles and nods. I smile back and we finish eating in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are any mistakes, it's un-beta'd. Please review with any suggestions or comments. And, as for the shameless plug, read my other stories! They're Naomily! Thanks guys! xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, this one's short. I'll upload a longer one in a few days. I'm debating on whether or not to bring Brittana into this story. I probably will, but it will still be Faberry-centric. Let me know what you think! Thanks, guys. OH! Disclaimer! I don't own Glee!**

* * *

><p>There was many things I thought I knew about Rachel Berry. Now I know that almost all of those things are wrong. One of them being that she is unbreakable.<p>

I wake up the day after my arrival to an empty room. I glance at my alarm clock to find that it is only seven. Well, Rachel _has _always prided herself on her early morning routine. I get up to use the bathroom and grab my toiletry bag on the way. When I walk into the bathroom I hear the distinct sound of someone crying in one of the stalls.

"Hey, um, are you okay?" See, the old Quinn would've pretended that the crying girl didn't exist. The new Quinn is very tempted to do the same thing. The crying stops and the stall opens slowly. The girl steps out and I'm faced with sad brown eyes. "Rachel? What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you? I'm really sorry if I-"

"No." She whispers. "You've been great. Perfect even. It's not you."

"Then what is it?" We're both whispering at this point and I'm not sure why.

"It's just..." My ears perk up because I think Rachel might actually be opening up to me. "Nothing. Did you need to use the bathroom?" My mouth opens and closes a few times before I steel myself and my tone becomes hard.

"No, Rachel. We aren't going to just forget this. Whether it's now or later, you're going to tell me what's wrong." Her lip starts to quiver and I immediately backtrack. "No, hey, I mean, you don't have to-"

"No, you're right, I'll tell you. It's just sort of...well, everything. I'm not as strong as everyone seems to think I am. A girl can only take so much rejection before she starts to take it personally, you know?" I smile sympathetically and she shakes her head. "I'm sorry, it's early, this is silly."

"No, Rachel, it isn't silly." I say quietly. "I...I just...I'm really..."

"It's alright Quinn. I understand, and I've already forgiven you. I'll see you back at the room, okay?" I nod sadly, disappointed in myself for not being able to apologize. Before I can process it fully, warm arms are wrapped around my waist quickly, and then they're gone along with the body attached to them.

Rachel Berry is anything but unbreakable. She'e strong, sure, but she's still human.

* * *

><p>Rachel and I are walking in the direction of the cafeteria when she stops mid-sentence and stares ahead silently.<p>

"Rach?" I shake her slightly. "Rachel." When I still don't get a response I step in front of her and try to catch her eye. She finally blinks and looks up into my eyes.

"Hi." She whispers.

"Hello." I giggle out. "What's up? Did you see something?" She shakes her head no.

"Sorry about that, it's nothing to worry about. Breakfast?" She rushes out, and starts off at a fast walk toward the cafeteria. I stare at her back for a minute before my brain catches up and I start after her.

We get to the cafeteria without any more incidents, and eat our food silently. I never thought I would experience so much silence with Rachel Berry, Queen of Babbleland. The girl can talk. But the two meals I've eaten with her have been in silence, and not an awkward one either. Well, okay, sort of awkward, but that's to be expected. We finish our breakfast and decide to amble around the school grounds because classes don't start for two more days and there's not much else to do.

"So, Rach, what are you majoring in?" She looks at me in disbelief before answering.

"Theatre, naturally. How about you? I don't even know what subjects you like to venture a guess. I have much to learn, I suppose." I nod and smile, which I find myself doing a lot around Rachel.

"I'm a biology major. I like math and science, mostly." Her smile is huge, and I don't know why. I can see that I'm about to find out.

"Kudos to you, Quinn! It's so great when a woman pursues a career in a man-dominated field." I frown slightly and her smile loses some of it's intensity.

"I don't think that way. I'm studying what I like. Jobs are jobs, whether they are filled by a man or a woman." Her smile is gone by this point and she shrinks into herself slightly.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Quinn, I apologize."

"It's fine, Rach. You gave your opinion and I shared mine. We're allowed to disagree." She sighs in relief.

"I'm sorry if I'm acting weird, I'm just waiting to be slushied or insulted or something equally embarrassing and bruising to my self-worth." I frown deeply this time and my eyebrows knit together.

"Rachel, one day I'm going to make it up to you, I promise. And I know my promises might not mean much to you now, but they will." She smiles softly and nods.

"There's nothing for you to make up to me, but you could promise something smaller, if you want?"

"Hmmm...oh! I promise you, Rachel Barbra Berry, that I will take you shopping this Friday." She smiles but shakes her head shyly.

"Quinn, that's sweet, but you don't have to-"

"I want to. Now let's find something fun to do." I smile and start walking away from her.

* * *

><p>"Really, Quinn?" I pout at her, and she laughs. "Fine!" I smile brightly, and run into the large toy store. I hear her giggle behind me and I stop and turn around.<p>

"Come on, Rach! You're wasting time!" I extend my hand for her to take and she does so with amusement in her eyes. "Don't laugh at me. I was never allowed to have toys when I was a kid." My tone is lighthearted, but Rachel's eyes are sad at this. "Well, let's go!"

I pull her by our still joined hands and drag her through all of the different floors of the huge Toys 'R' Us store. After much pleading and pouting, she finally agrees to go on the ferris wheel located in the middle of the store. We get our tickets and get in the line for the ferris wheel. I look over at Rachel and she looks kind of nervous.

"You alright, Rach?" She looks up at me and smiles nervously.

"I'm not too fond of heights, but it's not a big deal." I frown.

"You should've told me. We don't have to go on if you don't want to." She shakes her head vehemently.

"You really want to go on, so we will. Simple as that." Her words are confident, but her face is still nervous, so I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers.

"Hey." She looks up at me. "You really don't have to do this." She shakes her head again.

"I want to." I squeeze her hand and don't let go. We get to the front of the line and get on the ride. Rachel grabs my hand again as soon as we're seated and holds it in a death grip.

"Rachel, I promise that everything is going to be fine." She looks at me and nods sheepishly. We get through the whole ride with only a minor whimper from Rachel at the top, but I squeeze her hand and she relaxes. When we get off she doesn't let go of my hand, and we walk out of the store. We start toward the dorms still hand in hand.

"Thank you." Rachel says quietly.

"For what?"

"Being...you." The statement holds so much weight that I'm thrown by it. I finally let someone see the real me, and they don't throw I back in my face. Wow. We walk to our dorm in silence, no trace of awkwardness still lingering.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I promise to upload more in a few days!<strong>


	3. Not a Chapter, Sorry! Please Read!

I am terribly sorry to have left you waiting this long! Unfortunately this is not an update, and you probably don't even remember this story at this point. Unfortunately, again, I think that I will officially shelve this story. I just am not feeling it anymore, and I think finishing it at this point would not do it justice. Also, it was like two years ago, and I can't even find myself in the writing. Long story short, I will not be finishing this story. HOWEVER! There is a pretty good chance I will be writing a new fic for, most likely, Calzona. SO, if anyone would be interested, look out for that. Also, I can absolutely write a one-shot to finish off this story if anyone really wants it. I'll take any requests! Again, I am so sorry. Thanks for reading guys!

xxJ


End file.
